Grand Theft Auto: Mafia Wars
by Alexneushoorn
Summary: Following the death of Leone Family Don Salvatore Leone, Alex Coburn returns to Liberty City to help the Leone Family keep their businesses afloat. As he rises through the ranks and becomes a made man, Alex learns what it truly means to be a Mafia gangster. Rated T for explicit language and violence.
1. Chapter 1: Coburn's Return

**Escobar International Airport, Vice City, 2001**

A young Caucasian male named Alex Coburn put his suitcase on the luggage mill.

"After 5 years down south, it was time to go home…"

"Alex, it's Toni…" Toni Cipriani said over the phone.

"Hey, Toni. What's the matter?" Alex asked.

"It's Salvatore…He's dead, kid…" Toni told Alex.

 **Francis International Airport, Liberty City**

Alex took his suitcase and halted a taxi. He got in the taxi and drove over to the cemetry where he and Toni had agreed to meet. Once he got to the cemetry, Alex got out of the taxi dressed in his Leone suit and his suitcase in his hand. He walked over to the spot where Salvatore Leone, the recently assassinated Don of the Leone Family was buried. Toni Cipriani, who took over the Family following Salvatore's murder, Joey Leone, Salvatore's son and Underboss of the Family, and made man Luigi Goterelli were at the grave. Alex put down his suitcase and looked at the grave and back at the three men silently.

"Man, I can't believe the Don's gone…" Alex said in disbelief.

"I can't believe it either…" Joey sadly replied.

"How did it happen?" Alex asked.

"Well, we had this new mute kid working for us, but then Salvatore wanted him dead because his wife Maria ran off with him, and then the mute kid shot Salvatore dead…" Toni explained.

"That's terrible…" Alex said.

Toni, Joey and Luigi nodded in agreement.

"So, who's going to lead the Leones now?" Alex asked.

"We decided I'll take over the leadership." Toni said.

Alex nodded.

"Who's Caporegime now?" Alex asked again.

"I bumped Luigi up to the position of Capo." Toni replied.

Alex nodded again.

"Is there anything I can do to help out the family?" He asked.

"Yes, yes, you could help us out. Salvatore's death has partly weakened us, and we could use some hands to keep businesses afloat." Toni told Alex. "If you want to, I could assign you to Luigi's crew, since he's Capo now."

Alex nodded.

"I'll gladly join Luigi's crew." He replied.

"Alright, Luigi, you heard the kid. Can you get him a place to hang his hat?" Toni asked Luigi.

"I know just the place for him, boss." Luigi replied.

"Good. If you need anything, Alex, just give Luigi a call, okay?" Toni told Alex.

"Yes, sir." Alex replied. He and Luigi then left the cemetry and got in Luigi's car. They then drove towards an apartment in Portland.

"There's an apartment in Portland that's not being used. You can have it." Luigi told Alex.

"Thanks, Luigi. That's really nice of you." Alex replied.

"No problem, Alex. I try to give my men good care." Luigi replied. Luigi and Alex then arrived at the apartment and they went inside. Alex looked around.

"Well, it's not much, but it's home." Alex said.

"Indeed. Look, I gotta go, but if you need a job, come by my club, and I'll get you some work." Luigi replied. He then left the apartment. Alex sat down in a chair, rubbing his head.

"Oh, man, Salvatore…" He groaned.

Later, Alex dropped by Luigi's Sex Club for work. He went inside and looked for Luigi.

"Luigi?! You here?!" Alex called.

"Over here!" Luigi called back.

Alex walked over to Luigi's office and entered, closing the door.

"So, anything going on?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, there's something you can do for me. There's two students from the Liberty City Community College, their names are Luna and Summer, who work part time here at the club. If you would be so nice to go and pick them up, then bring them back here, I'll get you some money." Luigi explained to Alex.

"Alright, I'll see what I can do." Alex said as he walked outside to a Mafia Sentinel that was parked there and got in. He then drove out to Liberty Campus on Staunton Island, to the Liberty City Community College. When he got there, he saw a brown haired student wearing a green top with green trousers to match, as well as white sneakers. Next to her stood a curly haired blonde student wearing a white t-shirt and green camo pants with blue shoes with white laces.

"Hey, are you girls Luna and Summer?" Alex asked them.

"Yes, I'm Luna, and she's Summer." The brown haired student replied.

"Did Mr. Goterelli send you?" Summer asked Alex.

"He did. Get in, and I'll give you a ride to the club." Alex told them.

Luna and Summer got in the car and Alex drove back to Luigi's.

"Thank you for giving us this ride, sir. It's better than getting a taxi." Luna commented.

"No problem, young ladies. Happy to drive you." Alex replied.

Alex arrived back at Luigi's club and he, Luna and Summer got out and Luna and Summer walked inside. Luigi came outside.

"Thank you, Alex. Here, some money." Luigi handed Alex $1500.

"Thanks, Luigi." Alex replied.

"No problem, kid. If you need any more work, come back any time." Luigi said as he went inside.

Alex got back in his Mafia Sentinel and drove away. Later, he returned to the club, and went inside Luigi's office once again.

"Ah, Alex, you're back!" Luigi said.

"Yes, I am." Alex replied.

"Good. Look, word on the street is that some new Mafia gang is moving into Saint Mark's, trying to take over our turf. They're called the Sciocchi, and they have some dealers roaming around Saint Mark's. I'd be very grateful if you'd go and take them out." Luigi told Alex.

"Certainly, Luigi, I'll take care of it." Alex said as he left the club to go to Saint Mark's. He got in his Mafia Sentinel and drove there. He then saw one of the Sciocchi's dealers, dealing cocaine. Alex got out of his Mafia Sentinel and walked up to the dealer.

"Hey, are you working for the Sciocchi Family?" Alex asked the dealer.

"Yeah, I am. Who are you working for?" The dealer responded.

"None of your fucking business!" Alex replied as he beat up the dealer. He then went around the block and beat up the rest of the Sciocchi dealers. He then called Luigi.

"Hey, Luigi, all of the Sciocchi dealers in Saint Mark's have been taken care of." Alex told Luigi.

"Okay, I'll have some Leone members leave another $1500 at your apartment. Good job." Luigi said before hanging up.


	2. Chapter 2: Leone Labour

Alex later dropped by Luigi's Sex Club once again for work. He entered the club and went to the office. Luigi wasn't there.

"Where the fuck is Luigi…?" Alex said to himself. He then went into the men's restroom, and heard Luigi moaning on the toilet.

"Luigi? Are you in there?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, I am…" Luigi moaned again.

"Are you taking a dump?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, I am…" Luigi replied.

"Alright…So, what's the catch this time?" Alex asked.

"Mr. Wong's Launderette in Chinatown began paying the Triads protection money, and after a war against the Triads, they began paying us protection money, but after Salvatore was killed, they stopped paying protection money to us again. I want you go over there and show them what happens when you don't pay the Leones protection money!" Luigi explained.

"Alright, I'll fuck up their shit real good." Alex said as he left.

"Good, good." Luigi replied. "Damn, why do the janitors keep forgetting to hang new rolls of toilet paper in here?" He then complained.

Alex got in his Mafia Sentinel and drove to the Launderette. Once he got there, he went inside.

"I got a message from Luigi Goterelli." Alex said.

"Shit! I'm not paying that protection money!" A clerk said as he ran outside through the back entrance.

"Oh, for fuck's sake…I'm really not in the mood for this…" Alex said as he gave chase to the clerk, who escaped in a van. Alex used a nearby car to chase the clerk. He eventually cornered the clerk at Hepburn Heights.

"So, are you gonna pay the Leones their protection money?" Alex asked the clerk.

"Okay, okay, I'll that stupid protection money! Just leave me alone!" The clerk said.

"That's more like it." Alex said. The clerk then drove away and Alex called Luigi.

"Luigi, the Launderette's going to pay that protection money again." Alex explained.

"Thank you, Alex. I'll have more work for you soon." Luigi said. He then hung up.

Later, Alex's phone rang. He picked it up.

"Hello, who's speaking?" Alex asked.

"Alex, it's your father. Your mother and I heard you came back to Liberty City. Where have you been all this time?" Alex's father asked.

"Dad, I was lying low in Vice City. After that incident in '96, I had to leave town for a while." Alex explained to his father.

"Well, we want to see you again. Come over to our Luxury Clothing Store in Saint Mark's, posthaste." Alex's father says before hanging up.

Alex immediately goes to his parents' Luxury Clothing Store in Saint Mark's and goes inside. He finds his parents in their house above the store.

"Hello, mama. Hello, papa." Alex said to his parents.

"Alexander Coburn, who do you think you are, just breaking off contact with us like like that?!" Alex's mother said, berating her son.

"Oh, come on, mama, you know I couldn't call." Alex protested.

"Bupkis!" Alex's father said. "Take Franco Sinatra, for example! He calls his parents every day!"

"Papa, Franco's not all he seems!" Alex protested again.

"Silence, Alex! You will never be such a good man like Franco!" Alex's father berated him as well. Alex hung his head as his father berated him.

"I'll prove to you that Franco is not a good man at all! You'll see!" Alex told his parents as he left. He went to his apartment to get a camera, and then went to Franco Sinatra's Café in Trenton. He saw Franco walking out of the café and getting into a van. Alex decided to follow Franco. He followed Franco's van to Chinatown, where Franco picked up some hookers.

"Hm, this reminds me of that time Toni told me when he caught Giovanni Casa picking up hookers while dressed in a diaper…Infantilists are quite sick fucks if you ask me…" Alex said to himself. "I'm gonna follow him once again, 'cause this would be a great photo oppertunity." Alex continued to follow Franco as he drove around with the hookers. He followed the van to Portland View, where Franco stopped the van and got out together with the hookers.

"Alright, ladies, I'm gonna change into something a little more…me." Franco told the hookers as he changed clothes. He then got out of the van wearing a leopard print dress with a headband with a feather on it, and also had red lipstick on. The hookers freaked out and ran.

"Oh, come on, ladies! Give Franco some love!" Franco said, dismayed. Alex couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh, mama and papa won't believe that Franco's actually a crossdresser. And now I'm taking the shot." Alex took a picture of Franco crossdressing, then quickly left. He then went back to his parents' house in Saint Mark's and went inside.

"Mama, papa, I have a picture of Franco Sinatra crossdressing!" Alex said as he showed his parents the photo.

"Alexander, what kind of sick fuck are you if you go around photographing men in dresses?!" Alex's mother berated him.

"Yeah, we didn't raise you this way!" Alex's father added.

"But mama, papa, he picked up hookers and crossdressed!" Alex protested.

"Shut your mouth, Alexander! Dress or no dress, Franco is still a better man than you will ever be!" Alex's mother berated him as he hung his head in disappointment.

"Now get out of here!" Alex's father said as he pointed towards the door. Alex sighed and left. He later went to Luigi's Sex Club for more work.

"Alex, you're back!" Luigi said as Alex entered his office.

"Yep, I sure am back." Alex replied. "So, what do you have for me?"

"Three Leone henchmen in my crew have been trapped by the LCPD. Those dipshits can't even perform one simple task without screwing it up!"

"That's their problem then." Alex replied.

"Alex, please go and rescue my men, and I'll try to throw in a sweetener, capische?" Luigi told Alex.

"Sure thing." Alex said as he went to rescue Luigi's men. They were trapped at Portland Harbor by the LCPD. Alex quickly ran over to the car Luigi's men were trapped in and got behind the wheel. He then drove off as the LCPD gave chase.

"Oh, Alex, hello! Thanks for saving us!" One of Luigi's men said.

"No problem, boys. Try to stay out of trouble next time, capische?" Alex told them.

"Understood!" Another one of Luigi's men said.

Once they got the cops off their tail, Alex dropped off Luigi's men at Luigi's club, and then drove away. He then called Luigi.

"Luigi, I dropped your men at the club safe and sound." Alex told Luigi.

"Thanks, Alex. I'll leave $2000 at your apartment." Luigi said before hanging up. Alex later went back to his parents' house and went inside. Alex's father was reading the newspaper. Alex's mother wasn't home.

"Hey, papa. Where's mama?" Alex asked his father.

"She's out collecting protection money from our clients." Mr. Coburn replied.

"I see. So, do you want to do something together as father and son?" Alex asked his father.

"If you insist, sure. You need money, right?" Mr. Coburn asked him.

"I guess." Alex replied.

"Good. You know those Sciocchi fellows that are moving into town, right?" Mr. Coburn asked.

"Good. Now, they're stashing a shipment of weapons over at Portland Harbor, and we're going to claim it for the Leones." Mr. Coburn explained.

"Alright, let's go get them weapons, papa." Alex said as he walked outside. Mr. Coburn put down his newspaper and followed. They got into Mr. Coburn's Leone Sentinel and drove off towards Portland Harbor.

"Don Salvatore was hit not too long ago." Mr. Coburn said.

"I know, papa. Toni told me about it, and it's why I came back to Liberty City." Alex told his father.

"Yes, Don Salvatore's death was very unfortunate. I just hope Toni will be as good of a Don as Salvatore was." Mr. Coburn commented.

"I'm sure he will, papa, we just need to give him time." Alex replied.

"That's perhaps the best we can do." Mr. Coburn replied.

Alex and his father then arrived at Portland Harbor. They saw Sciocchi henchmen guarding the ship the weapon shipment was on.

"See those Sciocchi henchmen on that ship? That's where the weapon shipment is located. Let's go and take it." Mr. Coburn said.

"Okay, but be careful, papa. I don't want you to die." Alex told his father.

"Hey, if I can survive 3 years in prison, this should be easy peasy." Mr. Coburn replied.

"Alright." Alex said as he and his father got out of the Leone Sentinel and began killing Sciocchi henchmen. They made their way over to the weapon shipment and took it.

"Okay, we got the weapons! Now we gotta get out of here!" Mr. Coburn said as he and Alex made their way back to the Leone Sentinel and got in. They then drove away as the LCPD gave chase.

"Keep driving while I take care of these flatfoots, son!" Mr. Coburn said as he hung out the window to shoot at the LCPD. Once they were clear, they drove back to Saint Mark's. Alex pulled up in front of his parents' clothing store.

"You did good today, son. Maybe you're not as useless as we thought. Your mother will probably be pleased as punch." Mr. Coburn said.

"Thanks, papa. Be safe, okay?" Alex replied.

"Will do, son. Will do. Come by the store if you wanna do something again." Mr. Coburn said as he got out of the Leone Sentinel, leaving $2000 in the front passenger seat for Alex. He then walked inside.


	3. Chapter 3: Business With Williams

Alex went to Luigi's Sex Club and entered the office, closing the door.

"Ah, if it isn't my favorite crew member, Alex Coburn!" Luigi said, happy to see Alex.

"Yeah, so what do you have this time?" Alex asked Luigi.

"See, there's this new kid who recently joined the Leones. I think he's a few years younger than you, a babyface. His name's Eddie Williams, why don't you go see him, see what you think?" Luigi asked.

"Do you think he's a good associate for the Leones?" Alex asked.

"Hey, after the hit on Salvatore, we can use any help we can get. The kid's over in Trenton, go pick him up." Luigi told Alex.

"Alright, sir." Alex replied as he left the Sex Club and got in his Leone Sentinel. He then drove over to Trenton and looked around to see if he could find Eddie anywhere. Suddenly, a rather young man with shoulder length black hair and a black handlebar mustache wearing a white t-shirt with a stonewashed brown jacket, tan pants and chestnut work boots walked up to the car.

"Hey, who are you?" The young man asked.

"I'm looking for Eddie Williams. Do you know where he is?" Alex asked.

"I'm Eddie Williams! Did Luigi send you?" Eddie asked.

"He did." Alex replied.

"Good, good. Can you drive me down to the Liberty City Shopping Mall in Newport? I got some business over there that needs to be taken care of." Eddie explained.

"Uhm, sure." Alex said.

"Great!" Eddie replied as he got in Alex's Leone Sentinel. The two of them then drove off to Newport.

"So, how long have you been in the Leones?" Eddie asked Alex.

"Since 1994. After an incident in 1996, I fled Liberty City to lay low in Vice City for 5 years, then I got called by Toni who told me Salvatore Leone was killed, so I returned to Liberty City for the funeral. And now I'm ready to continue my life of orgranized crime." Alex told Eddie.

"I see. Yeah, Don Salvatore's death was very unfortunate. But I think Toni will do great as a new Don, we just need to give him some time." Eddie replied.

"That we can agree on." Alex replied. The two then arrived at the Liberty City Shopping Mall and got out of the Leone Sentinel.

"So, what's the deal?" Alex asked.

"A shop in the mall won't pay me protection money. Can you go and deal with those morons?" Eddie asked Alex.

"Sure, sure." Alex said as he went into the shop with Eddie.

"Oh no, not Eddie! I'm already paying protection money to the Yakuza!" The shopkeeper told Eddie.

"Oh, really, you do? I'll show you that you need protection from the Leones!" Eddie replied. "Alex, take that baseball bat and fuck up the shop stock!" Eddie ordered Alex.

Alex took the baseball bat and began smashing stuff in the shop. Suddenly, Yakuza henchmen entered the shop, but Alex took care of them.

"See, this why you need the Leones to protect your shop!" Eddie said to the shopkeeper.

"Okay, okay, I'll pay you the protection money! Just go!" The shopkeeper told Eddie. He and Alex then left and went back outside to the Leone Sentinel, when suddenly, a group of Yakuza hitmen did a drive by on Eddie and Alex.

"Shit, drive by! Look out!" Eddie said as he and Alex dove out of the way. The Yakuza hitmen blew up the Leone Sentinel.

"My car! God damn it!" Alex said.

"There'll be time for grieving that car later! We gotta get back to Portland!" Eddie said as he ran to a car passing by, killing the driver and getting in. Alex got in too and drove back to Portland.

"Those Yakuza are nasty folks." Eddie commented.

"Yeah, the Yakuza and the Leones have been sour with each other since Toni killed their leader back in '98, from what I've heard." Alex replied. "Y'know, I think it was the Yakuza who ordered the hit on Salvatore." He added.

"Probably." Eddie replied.

As the two were on their way back to Portland, they got attacked by Yakuza henchmen.

"It's theYakuza again! Keep driving while I take care of these assholes!" Eddie told Alex as he hung out the window to fire at the Yakuza henchmen. The Yakuza's car soon caught fire and exploded.

"That'll teach 'em not to mess with the Leones." Eddie said.

"Damn right. Damn bastards think they can hit any Leone, well, they're wrong." Alex added.

"You know it. Well, can you bring me back to Trenton?" Eddie asked Alex.

"Sure, I'll drop you off over there." Alex said as he drove over to Trenton.

"Thanks for helping me out today, pal. What's your name?" Eddie asked.

"Alex. Alex Coburn." Alex replied.

"Alright, Alex. Thanks for today. Drop by if you need something." Eddie said as he entered his depot. He left $500 for Alex in the car. Alex called Luigi.

"Luigi, I met up with Eddie, and we took care of business together." Alex told Luigi.

"Spelendid, Alex! Great job! If you need anything else, don't be afraid to come by!" Luigi said before hanging up.

Later, Alex dropped by his parents' place again. His parents were eating lasagna.

"Hey, papa. Hey, mama." Alex said.

"Ah, Alex, hey." Mr. Coburn replied.

"Your father told me you did well on stealing a Sciocchi weapon shipment." Mrs. Coburn said.

"He did, honey. He really did." Mr. Coburn told her.

"Alright. Lemme tell you something, son. Listen carefully to what I have to say." Mrs. Coburn told her son.

Alex nodded.

"You know Paolo Bocci, right?" Mrs. Coburn asked her son.

"I do, mama. What about him?" Alex asked his mother.

"He's an acquaintance of street racer Dan Sucho, whom was killed in 1998. After Sucho's death, Paolo took on the role of street racer. Do you have what it takes to beat that fart in a race and kill him?" Mrs. Coburn asked.

"Don't worry, mama, I won't disappoint you!" Alex said as he left his parents' house. He got a car and went to the start line of the race in Portland Harbor. After riding one lap around Portland, Paolo pulled up next to Alex, then bailed out of his vehicle and made a run for it. Alex roadkilled Paolo, and then called his mother.

"So, how did it go, son?" Mrs. Coburn asked.

"I wiped that disgusting smug grin off his face, mama." Alex told his mother.

"That's wonderful, son. I'll be sending $2500 your way soon." Mrs. Coburn said as she hung up.

Alex later dropped by Luigi's club again. There was a Leone bodyguard by the office door.

"Hey there. Mr. Goterelli ain't here right now. He's in a meeting with the Underboss and the Don." The bodyguard told Alex.

"Okay, do you know when he will be back?" Alex asked the bodyguard.

"Unfortunately, I do not." The bodyguard told Alex.

"Okay, I'll come back later." Alex said as he left the club. He was then called by Eddie.

"Alex, it's Eddie. Can you come by my Document Forgery Office in Trenton?" Eddie asked Alex.

"Sure, I'm on my way." Alex replied. He then hung up and went to Eddie's Document Shop in Trenton. He knocked on the door.

"Eddie, you in here?" Alex called?

"Yeah, I'll be outside in a moment, hold on." Eddie called back. Alex sat down on the steps in front of the Document Shop as he waited for Eddie to come out. Not too long after that, Eddie came out.

"Ah, there you are, Alex!" Eddie said as he gave Alex a hug.

"Yes, I'm here. What do you need exactly?" Alex asked Eddie.

"The Sciocchi have been stealing the supplies for my Document Shop that come in from Portland Harbor. We need to go out to Portland Harbor and send those Sciocchi asswipes a message, and we're going to pick up some supplies for my Document Shop on the way." Eddie told Alex.

"Alright, let's get your damn supplies." Alex said as he and Eddie got in Alex's Leone Sentinel and drove towards Portland Harbor. Once they arrived there, they saw a fishing boat lying at the docks.

"You see that fishing boat over there? That's where my supplies are stored. Let's take care of the Sciocchi, get the supplies, and get back to the Document Shop." Eddie told Alex. Alex nodded and he and Eddie got out of the Leone Sentinel and engaged in a firefight with the Sciocchi. Once the Sciocchi were taken care of, Alex and Eddie grabbed the supplies for the Document Shop from the fishing boat and got back in the Leone Sentinel. They fled from the LCPD and got back to the Document Shop in one piece.

"Thanks, Alex. You were good today. If I got anything else for you, I'll let you know." Eddie gave Alex $1500 and got out of the Leone Sentinel, then walked into the Document Shop with the supplies.


	4. Chapter 4: Mafia Warfare

Later, Alex dropped by Eddie's Document Shop again. He knocked on the door.

"Eddie, you here?" Alex called.

"Yeah, hold on, I'm coming." Eddie said as he came outside. "Hey, great to see you again, man." Eddie said to Alex.

"Same here. What do you need now?" Alex asked, scratching his head.

"Some asshole got wind of what I'm up to inside this shop, and he's planning on snitching on me to the cops. His name's Otis O'Malley, some fat Irish prick with gray hair, blue eyes, and he's always wearing a long sleeved white shirt underneath a gray trench coat along with gray pants and brown boots." Eddie explained as he curled his mustache.

"Alright, so where can I find the bastard?" Alex asked, crossing his arms.

"He's going to the Staunton Island Police Headquarters today. He's leaving from the Red Light District, tail him and then take him out before he can blab." Eddie told Alex.

"Alright, I'll take care of it." Alex said as he was about to leave.

"Hey, before you go, take this Pistol. You'll need it to silence Otis." Eddie said as he handed Alex a Pistol.

"Alright, thanks." Alex said as he took the pistol and took a Moonbeam to head to the Red Light District. He drove there and stopped at a distance as he saw Otis O'Malley get in an Esperanto. He then began tailing Otis to the Staunton Island Police Headquarters.

"I can't let him reach the Police Headquarters." Alex said to himself as he rammed Otis off the road and killed him with the Pistol Eddie gave him. He then called Eddie.

"Eddie, Otis won't be a threat to your operations anymore." Alex told Eddie.

"Thanks, Alex. You're a lifesaver." Eddie said as Alex hung up.

Later, Alex went back to his parents' place, and saw them sitting in a Leone Sentinel at the side of the road. He walked up to the Sentinel.

"Alex, good to see you!" Alex's father said to him.

"Hey, papa. Hey, mama. What is it this time?" Alex asked.

"Franco Sinatra has made a horrible mistake, Alex. He's stopped paying us protection money." Alex's mother told Alex.

"So, do you want me to take care of him?" Alex asked his parents.

"Yes, Alex. Waste that fucking cretin for us, and we'll give you some cash." Alex's mother told him.

"Yeah. In the meantime, we'll be taking care of business ourselves." Alex's father said as he and Alex's mother drove off in their Leone Sentinel. Alex then took a Leone Sentinel of his own and drove to Franco Sinatra's café in Trenton. He got out and knocked on the back door.

"Franco! Open up!" Alex shouted. Franco then came outside.

"Alex! What's the matter, kid?" Franco asked. Alex didn't respond as he motioned Franco to get in his car.

"Oh, are we going for a ride?" Franco asked as he and Alex got in the Leone Sentinel and drove off. They then drove to the nearby Liberty City Sawmills, which was also located in Trenton. They got out of the car and walked up to the door.

"A-Alex? What's the meaning of this?" Franco asked, becoming a bit scared. He then followed Alex into the sawmill and Alex locked the door. Alex then beat Franco to death with a fire axe, and cut his corpse up into meat, just like Toni did to Giovanni Casa in 1998. Alex then stored some delicious meat á lá Sinatra in the back of a Rumpo, and then fled from the LCPD. Once he had lost them, he delivered Franco's meat back to his own café.

"Special delivery!" Alex called. One of Franco's employees came outside.

"Special delivery? Nobody told us about this." The employee said as he got in the van. "Whoa! There's a lot of meat back here!" The employee said as he tasted the meat. "Good quality too! Sinatra's gonna love this!" The employee said as Alex left the scene. He then called his father.

"Papa, Franco Sinatra's dead. I killed him real good." Alex told his father.

"Wonderful, Alex. I knew you wouldn't let your dear old papa and your dear old mama down. Come by again soon." Alex's father said before Alex hung up.

Later on, Alex dropped by Luigi's club again and went into the office, closing the door behind him.

"Alex, so good to see you again!" Luigi called as he was sitting in front of his desk in his chair.

"Hey, Luigi. So, what's new?" Alex asked.

"Well, the Sciocchi are still trying move into Liberty City, and apparently those wise guys are trying to launch a war against the Leones." Luigi explained.

"Well, we can't use a gang war right now. We've got our hands full trying to keep our businesses afloat after Salvatore's hit." Alex replied, annoyed that the Sciocchi are trying to launch a gang war against the Leones.

"Exactly. We're gonna try and send those bastards a message that they shouldn't pick on the Leones just because they were a bit weakened from a hit on their Don. Go get Eddie from his Document Shop, and then collect two of our guys from Saint Mark's, and then head out to Bedford Point to take out a Sciocchi crew who are setting up shop over there." Luigi explained to Alex.

"Of course, Luigi. We'll take care of it." Alex replied as he left the office and then left the club. He got into his Leone Sentinel and drove over to Eddie's Document Shop in Trenton. When he arrived there, Eddie was already waiting for him.

"There you are! Luigi told me you'd be coming!" Eddie said as he got in the car, riding shotgun. The pair then drove off to Saint Mark's to collect two Leone henchmen. Once they got there, Alex honked the horn to get the Leone henchmen's attention. The henchmen got in the back of the Leone Sentinel and the four drove off to Bedford Point.

"Alright, guys, here's how the shit's gonna go down: We're each gonna find a portion of a Sciocchi crew who are setting up shop in Bedford Point, and once you find them, you put them down hard. Once you've taken them all out, you regroup with me at the car, and then we're going back to Portland." Alex explained to Eddie and the two Leone henchmen.

"I got it, Alex. I'll take out those Sciocchi bastards with everything I've got." Eddie said with determination.

"Good. You got it too, gentlemen?" Alex asked the two Leone henchmen.

"Yes." The two henchmen replied in unison.

"Good. Let's go whack some Sciocchi then." Alex nodded. The four then arrived at Bedford Point. Alex stopped the car and everyone got out. "Alright, let's split up. Eddie, you're going to take the south, you, you're going west, you, you're going north, and me? I'm going east." Alex told everyone. Everyone nodded and they went their assigned directions. Alex went to do the same, and he took out all of the Sciocchis that were on the east side of Bedford Point. Once he took care of that, he went back to the Leone Sentinel, where Eddie and the two Leone henchmen were waiting. The four got back in the Leone Sentinel and drove off.

"Alright, so, all the Sciocchi in Bedford Point are taken care of?" Alex asked the rest.

"Rest assured that we took care of all of 'em, Alex." Eddie replied.

"Yes, we took care of all of them." The first Leone henchmen assured him.

"We even took pictures of the dead Sciocchi as proof." The second Leone henchmen added.

"Well, I trust you guys on your word. And if I were you, I'd destroy those pictures of those dead Sciocchi. Don't want to leave any evidence of this crime." Alex replied as they arrived at Luigi's club.

"Thanks for the ride, Alex. We're gonna go see Luigi now and inform him we did the job." Eddie said as he and the Leone henchmen got out the Sentinel and entered Luigi's club.


	5. Chapter 5: Helping Out Joey Leone

Alex was walking down the streets of Portland, dressed in a white t-shirt with an ash colored denim jacket and ash colored jeans with black laced dark brown boots when he got a call from Toni. "Alex, it's Toni. How you doing, kid?" Toni asked Alex.

"As fine as I can in this dire situation the Leones are currently in, Toni." Alex replied. "Is there anything you needed from me?"

"Yeah, I do. You know Joey, Salvatore's son?" Toni asked Alex.

"Of course. I've known him since I first joined the Leones, and I saw him for the first time in 5 years at Salvatore's funeral." Alex replied as he continued to walk down the streets of Portland while on the phone with Toni.

"Right. Anyway, since Salvatore's death, he hasn't been feeling very well. He's really letting himself go, and it's concerning me. Can you drop by his garage in Trenton and check on him, and perhaps help him out with a few problems he might be dealing with?" Toni asked Alex.

"Of course, Toni. Joey's like a big brother to me, so I'll check on him and help him out." Alex replied.

"Thanks, Alex. You're a good kid. Speak to you soon." Toni told Alex before hanging up. Alex then made his way over to Joey's Garage in Trenton and went inside. He found Joey lying on the ground of his garage, intoxicated.

"A-Alex? Is that you?" Joey asked, intoxicated.

"Yeah, it's me, Joey. Toni sent me, he said you were letting yourself go, and that it was really concerning him. Are you alright?" Alex asked Joey calmy.

"Am I alright? Am I alright? Well, I just lost my god damn father, my slutty stepmother ran off with the man who killed my father, things are looking all dire and grave for the Leones, but yeah, I'm fine! Doing just fucking great!" Joey rambled as he got up and tossed his bottle of booze against a wall in anger.

"Whoa, whoa, easy there, man." Alex told Joey as he raised both his hands in a "Calm down" kind of way.

"Sorry, man...Things just aren't the same anymore since Pops was killed..." Joey admitted as he tearfully sat down against a wall and buried his face in his hands.

"Look, man. I know you're mourning Salvatore and all, but there's no reason to let yourself go. And getting drunk isn't the solution either. Your father wouldn't have been happy if he saw you like this." Alex told Joey as he crouched down to Joey's height.

"Perhaps...Shit is just fucked up right now, Alex...And it's really concerning me..." Joey moaned as he looked at Alex.

"Is there anything I can do to make you forget about those concerns?" Alex asked Joey calmly.

"...Actually, yes, there is something you could do for me..." Joey replied. "I've heard that there are a bunch of Yakuza people down at Belleville Park on Staunton Island. I believe the Yakuza might have ordered the hit on Pops, so I want you to get over there and take out all the Yakuza you can. Can you do that for me, Alex?" He asked Alex with a tearful look on his face.

"Of course, man. Anything for you. Can you sober up in the meantime and stay off the booze?" Alex asked.

"I'll try, man. Thanks." Joey replied. Alex smiled and gave Joey a pat on the shoulder before getting up and leaving the garage. He got into a Leone Sentinel that was parked outside and made his way over to Belleville Park on Staunton Island. Once he got there, he saw a bunch of Yakuza members talking to each other while carrying weapons and drinking some booze.

"There's those Asian bastards...They were most likely behind the hit on Salvatore, and I won't let that go unpunished..." Alex growled under his breath as he got out of the Leone Sentinel and opened fire on the Yakuza goons.

"It's one of the Leones! Waste that fucking bastard!" One the Yakuza shouted to his fellow Yakuza.

"I'll make you all pay for the hit on our Don!" Alex shouted at the Yakuza. Once he had taken all of the Yakuza out, he got back in his Leone Sentinel and fled from the LCPD who had just arrived. Once Alex had lost the LCPD, he phoned Joey to inform him he got the job done.

"Hey, Joey, I got the job done. I took out those Yakuza bastards." Alex informed Joey.

"Really, you did? Thanks, Alex. Now I know who I can count on when I have business that needs to be taken care of. I'll speak to you soon." Joey replied in an intoxicated, yet delighted voice. He then hung up.

Sometime later, Alex dropped by his parents' place again and went inside, where he found his father reading a book. "Hey, papa. Where's mama?" Alex asked his father.

"She's once again out taking care of business." Alex's father replied while he continued to read his book.

"She's always been a hard worker, huh?" Alex replied as he sat down in a chair.

"Tell me about it, son. You've grown up to be just like her: Smart, assertive, and a hard worker." Alex's father replied.

"Yep, you know the deal with us Italians, papa. We grow up to be like our mothers most of the time." Alex replied with a chuckle.

"Yep, it's how it is." Alex's father replied back while continuing to read his book.

"So, is there anything I could do for you, papa?" Alex asked his father.

"Now that you mention it, there is something you could do for me. You know the new Sciocchi Family who are trying to launch a war against us?" Alex's father asked.

"I do, papa. What about them?" Alex asked.

"They made the oh so wise decision to target your dear old grandpa Carlo. He's scheduled to be released from Sweeney General Hospital today, and the Sciocchi are planning to whack him." Alex's father explained.

"What?! They want to whack grandpa Carlo?! Now they're going too far!" Alex's angrily replied and he got up. "I'll go pick up grandpa, and I'll bring him back here so that the Sciocchi won't lay a finger on him!"

"That's my boy! Show those Sciocchi bastards what happens when you pick on a Leone, son!" Alex's father proudly replied as Alex left the house. He got into a Leone Sentinel and drove over to Sweeney General Hospital, Portland's hospital. Once he got there, he got out and went inside the hospital.

"I'm here for Carlo Coburn." Alex told the receptionist.

"Alright, he's in Room 12." The receptionist replied.

"Alright, thank you." Alex politely replied before he made his way over to Room 12, where his grandpa Carlo was waiting for him.

"Alex! It's been a while since I've seen you, kid!" Carlo Coburn told Alex.

"I'm glad to see you too, grandpa. Now come on, I'll bring you to mama and papa's place." Alex told his grandpa as he helped him up and brought him to the Leone Sentinel. Once his grandpa was seated, Alex got behind the wheel. Since his grandpa had a fragile heart, Alex decided to take a few shortcuts to his parents' place so that the Sciocchi wouldn't be able to frighten his grandpa to death. Once he bypassed all the Sciocchi along the way, he made it back to his parents' place in one piece. He helped his grandpa out of the car and into his parents' place. His father was already waiting for them.

"Alexander, I am really proud of you. You brought your dear old grandpa here from the hospital and protected him from danger. You're such a sweet young man." Alex's father told his son as he helped Carlo onto a couch. He then gave his son a big hug.

"Thank you, papa. I do what I can do to help out the family." Alex replied as he rubbed his neck sheepishly.

"I can see that. As a sign of my gratitude, you can have one of the luxury suits from the store. Pick whatever suit you like." Alex's father told him.

"Thank you, papa. That's very nice of you." Alex replied as he went downstairs to pick a suit. He later left the store in the suit he picked: A gray pinstripe suit with a gray pinstripe fedora and brown alligator shoes.

Later on, Alex was standing on a sidewalk, still dressed in his gray pinstripe suit with the gray pinstripe fedora and brown alligator shoes as Joey Leone pulled up to him in a Leone Sentinel. "Get in, Alex. We're going to scope out some Yakuza operations." Joey told Alex. Joey switched to the front passenger seat as Alex got behind the wheel. The two of them then drove off.

"Drive us to Torrington." Joey told Alex, who proceeded to drive there.

"Looks like you've sobered up, Joey." Alex told Joey.

"Yep. And now that I've sobered up, I can think and plan clearly. And I'm planning a revenge attack on the Yakuza for ordering a hit on my father." Joey replied with determination.

"That's the spirit, Joey! We're gonna do everything in our power to bring down the Yakuza, because they took out Salvatore, and we won't let that go unpunished!" Alex replied with equal determination.

"That's right! If those bastards think they can bring the Leones down in power by taking out Pops? Well, they're wrong! We're coming back up, and stronger than ever!" Joey replied with even more determination.

"So we're going to scope out some Yakuza operations?" Alex then asked Joey.

"Yeah. They've got quite some presence out on Staunton Island, especially around Belleville Park, Torrington, and those kind of places." Joey told him.

"Alright. Let's scope that shit out then. But what are we gonna do once we've scoped out those Yakuza operations?" Alex asked Joey again.

"Once we've scoped that out, we're going to take that information to Toni, and he might use it to launch an attack on the Yakuza later." Joey explained.

"Alright, so we're not gonna rush in and attack them right away?" Alex concluded.

"Exactly. Once we've got the information, we're gonna await the right moment to strike back at the Yakuza. It's just like a cheetah waiting hours, crawling for its prey before striking down on it." Joey replied.

"That's one way to put it." Alex replied before continuing the ride towards Torrington. Once they arrived there, they stopped at an intersection.

"Alright, you see that casino over there?" Joey asked Alex as he pointed at Kenji's Casino.

"Yeah. Is that a Yakuza controlled casino?" Alex asked him.

"Yeah, it is." Joey replied as a Yakuza Stinger drove by. "Look, see them? Those are Yakuza! Let's tail them to one of their hideouts!" Joey told Alex. Alex then began following the Yakuza Stinger to their destination.

"Now, don't get too close. We don't want them to know we're following them." Joey told Alex.

"Got it." Alex replied as he kept a safe distance between the Yakuza Stinger and the Leone Sentinel him and Joey were in. Alex and Joey followed the Yakuza Stinger to Aspatria before the Yakuza Stinger stopped there where a Sciocchi Sentinel was parked, with two Sciocchi goons sitting on the trunk. Alex and Joey stopped at a distance as they watched the situation. Two Yakuza goons got out of their Stinger and walked over to the Sciocchi goons.

"Ah, you made it." One of the Sciocchi goons said.

"Yeah, we're here. Had any trouble along the way?" One of the Yakuza goons asked the Sciocchi goons.

"Not at all. You?" The other Sciocchi goon asked.

"Not at all." The other Yakuza goon replied. "Now, we all know why we're here, right?" He then asked.

"Yes." One of the Sciocchi goons replied. "We're here to make an alliance between our two gangs."

The two Yakuza goons nodded. "And the reason being?" One of them asked.

"It's because we both want to drive the Leone Family out of Liberty City." One of the Sciocchi goons replied.

"Exactly. We gotta know that us Yakuza can trust you Sciocchi. Perhaps we could have your Don meet with our Shatei-Gashira?" One of the Yakuza goons suggested.

"Sounds like a plan. We'll discuss it with our Don, Ernesto Sciocchi, and we'll get back at you about it." One of the Sciocchi goons replied.

"Alright, then we're done here for now." One of the Yakuza goons replied back as Alex and Joey drove away.

"Did you hear all of that, Alex? Those Sciocchi assholes are conspiring with the Yakuza to take out us Leones!" Joey said, slightly enraged.

"Yeah, it really boils my blood to see this happen. Let's report this to Toni and then figure out what to do next." Alex suggested.

"Yeah, let's go do that." Joey replied. The two of them then drove over to Momma's Restaurante in Saint Mark's, Portland. Once they arrived there, they got out of the Leone Sentinel. Toni's mother noticed them arriving.

"Oh, it's Joey Leone and Alex Coburn? Toni, two of your associates are here! Get your ass downstairs immediately!" Mrs. Cipriani yelled at her son.

"I'm on it, Ma! Geez!" Toni replied as he went outside to talk to Alex and Joey. "Ah, good. You both got here safe and sound. So, what did you manage to get?" Toni asked Alex and Joey.

"The Yakuza are planning an alliance with the Sciocchi to drive the Leone Family out of Liberty City, Toni. We followed two Yakuza goons to a meeting in Aspatria where they met with two Sciocchi goons and discussed an alliance." Alex explained to Toni.

"Yeah, we gotta do something about this before we're out of business!" Joey angrily added.

"Calm down, Joey." Toni told Joey as he raised his hands at him. "We'll figure something out. Joey, you keep up work at your garage until I need your help, alright?" He asked Joey, who nodded and got into the Leone Sentinel and drove away with it. "As for you, Alex, I'll be in touch about some work for you later." Toni told Alex.

"Understood, Toni. I'll be awaiting it." Alex said as he walked away from the place as Toni walked back inside.


	6. Chapter 6: Peace Offerings and Pressure

Alex stopped by Eddie Williams' Document Forgery Office in Trenton, and knocked on the door. "Eddie, it's me, Alex!" Alex called.

"Hold on, I'll be outside in a minute!" Eddie called back.

"Okay!" Alex called back as he waited for a bit before Eddie came outside with a prostitute.

"Hey, sweetie, I'll see you next time, alright?" Eddie said to the prostitute.

"Bye." The prostitute said before getting into a taxi which then promptly took off.

"You really have a soft spot for working girls, eh?" Alex commented after watching the taxi take off.

"Yeah, they sure do. They're the best at pleasuring guys like me. But I gotta tell ya, they're like the carnival. You can ride them for a small fee." Eddie warned Alex.

"Alright, I get it. So, whatcha got for me?" Alex asked Eddie.

"Alright, here's the thing. The Sciocchi are trying to make allies with this other new Mafia family who's trying to move into the city. These guys are known as the Cazzos, and after the hit on Salvatore, they decided to try and move into the city like the Sciocchi are trying. That's why Luigi has requested us at Toni's behest to try and negotiate peace with the Yardies." Eddie explained to Alex.

"The Yardies? Those Jamaican guys I've been hearing about back when I was in Vice City?" Alex asked Eddie.

"Yep, that's them. Luigi told us how Toni helped them out back in 1998 but turned hostile to him and the Leones for some reason. Now, Luigi told us that Toni wants us to make peace with the Yardies, because we need some allies if we wanna win this gang war with the Yakuza, the Sciocchi and the Cazzos." Eddie then explained to Alex.

"Okay. So, where will this peace negotiation take place?" Alex then asked as he wiped some dust off his clothes.

"Newport, on Staunton Island. Some Yardies guys will be meeting us there for the peace negotiation. Let's go." Eddie said before him and Alex got into a Leone Sentinel and began driving to Newport. Alex drove and Eddie was riding shotgun. Eddie was carrying a briefcase full of stacks of $20 bills.

"So, what's in that briefcase you've got there?" Alex asked Eddie.

"It's full of stacks of 20s. Toni wanted to offer the Yardies a large sum of money as a peace offer, according to Luigi." Eddie explained to Alex.

"Okay. Do you think the Yardies will accept that?" Alex asked Eddie.

"Hey, money makes the world go round. I'm sure the Yardies will accept it." Eddie assured Alex.

"They better do. We can't really afford them to refuse in a difficult time like this. We really need some extra muscle in a large gang war like this one." Alex replied.

"Damn right. We'll see how this'll go." Eddie nodded. They soon arrived at Newport, and walked onto the docks that were present there. There were two Yardies members present there. Alex and Eddie walked over to the two Yardies members.

"Hello, my friends. Are you Toni Cipriani's people?" The first Yardies member asked.

"Yep, that's us. Are you Little Damon and Big Rasta?" Eddie asked the two Yardies members.

"Irie, mon. That's us. You got the peace offering?" Little Damon asked Eddie.

"Right here." Eddie replied as he opened the briefcase with money and showed it to Damon and Rasta.

"Ey, mon, that looks good. King Courtney gon' be very happy about this. He gon' start dealing with the Leones again." Rasta said.

"Seen, we be happy to do business with you rastas again." Damon added. Suddenly, a bunch of Cazzo Sentinels showed up.

"The Cazzos?! What are those fools doing here?!" Eddie asked before the Cazzos began opening fire on the four.

"Shit! We must get outta here, brethren! Quick, let's take this boat and get ourselves to safety!" Big Rasta exclaimed before him, Little Damon, Alex and Eddie got into a Predator. Alex drove the boat while Eddie, Damon and Rasta were the passengers. They quickly took off from the scene and began making their way towards Portland.

"Alex, let's drop these guys off at Portland Harbor. Luigi has got some of his men waiting there for us to pick our Yardies friends up." Eddie told Alex.

"You got it." Alex replied as he began making his way over there.

"Shit, how did they Cazzo ras clots knew we was doing a deal at them docks?" Big Rasta asked.

"I don't know, but we managed to get away from them, and we're safe, so we got that to be thankful for. Even despite this little incident, I'm sure that there will be peace between our two gangs again." Eddie replied.

"Exactly. If your boss, King Courtney heard we brought you two to safety, he'll consider making peace with us Leones again, no doubt." Alex added.

"Seen, mon. We gon' take the money to King Courtney and tell him how good you rastas have been to us." Little Damon replied back.

"Seen." Big Rasta added. The four then arrived at the Portland Harbor, where Luigi's men were waiting for them. The four men got out of the Predator and Little Damon and Big Rasta walked over to their transport.

"Thanks for today, rastas. We gon' tell King Courtney you good rastas. You can count on it." Little Damon assured Alex and Eddie.

"Seen." Big Rasta added.

"Alright, it was a pleasure doing business with you, gentlemen." Eddie told the two Yardies members before they got into a Leone Sentinel with two Leone members and drove off. Eddie then turned to Alex. "We did pretty good today, Alex. I'm impressed." He told Alex.

"Same here. Let's hope this'll heal the rift that was somehow caused back in 1998." Alex replied.

"Yep, here's hoping. Well, I'm outta here. I'll call you if I got anything coming up." Eddie replied back before getting into another Leone Sentinel and driving off with it. Alex got into the remaining Leone Sentinel that was parked at the Portland Harbor and drove off with it.

Later on, Alex was sitting around in his Portland safehouse when he got a call from Toni. "Alex, it's Toni. Remember that job I told you about the other day?" Toni asked Alex.

"I do. What about it?" Alex asked Toni.

"Well, I think we're just about ready to move on it. Come by Ma's Restaurante and we'll talk about it." Toni told Alex. Alex then hung up and made his way over to Momma's Restaurante in Saint Mark's. Mrs. Cipriani saw Alex walk over to the place.

"Oh, it's you. Toni's in the living room. Go meet him there." Mrs. Cipriani told Alex.

"Alright, thanks, Mrs. C." Alex replied before he entered the place and saw Toni sitting in a chair in the living room.

"Ah, good. You made it, kid. Come on, have a seat." Toni told Alex as he gestured over to the couch and another chair. Alex nodded and proceeded to sit down on the couch, crossing his right leg over his left.

"So, you've been putting in a lot of work for the Leones ever since your return..." Toni began.

"Yeah, I have. I'm just trying to do the very best I can to help the Leones keep their businesses afloat in these difficult times." Alex replied to Toni.

"I can see that. You haven't worked hard enough to become a made man yet. You'll need to work a little harder to get to that level." Toni replied back to Alex.

"That's understandable." Alex nodded.

"Yeah. But we're getting a little off topic here. The thing is, I've had this job in the planning ever since I first took over the Leone leadership after the hit on Salvatore. And I've come to trust you enough to take care of this for me." Toni told Alex as he looked at him.

"Really, huh?" Alex asked, a bit surprised, but hid it with a serious face.

"Yeah. So, here's the job. There's this lady I've been having trouble with since I took over the Leone leadership, her name's Jessica Hoskins. She's an FBI agent (Author's Note: For those unfamiliar with the 3D Universe of the GTA franchise, in the 3D universe, the FIB and IAA are simply called FBI and CIA, like their real life counterparts.) who's been on our case ever since Salvatore was hit, and we can't afford that kind of heat in our current situation. She's coming into the city to investigate our business dealings in this city. So I want you to pose as her chauffeur, pick up a limosine and drive over to Francis International Airport and pick her up. Now, once you've got her, I want you to scare her into getting off our fucking backs. Do you think you can manage that?" Toni asked Alex after explaining the job to him.

"Alright, sure. I can manage that. Where's the limo?" Alex asked Toni after he had explained the job to him.

"It's over at Luigi's Sex Club. I've got your disguise ready in the hallway. Get dressed and then get over to Luigi's to get the limo. Call me once the job's done." Toni replied.

"Got it." Alex replied before walking into the hallway to get changed. He later walked out of Momma's Restaurante dressed as a chauffeur. He then got into a Leone Sentinel that was parked outside the place and drove over to Luigi's Sex Club. Once he got there, he got into the Stretch limosine that was parked over there and began driving over to Francis International Airport. He waited outside for Jessica Hoskins to arrive. She soon left the arrival hall. Jessica Hoskins was a Caucasian woman with wavy red hair, pale blue eyes and a C-cup breast size. She wore a white dress shirt with a black tie underneath a blue suit jacket along with blue suit pants and tan loafers. She noticed Alex with the limo.

"Ah, there's my ride!" Jessica remarked before she walked over to the limo and got inside.

"Where to, ma'am?" Alex politely asked Jessica to play along with the disguise of chauffeur.

"To Saint Mark's, please." Jessica responded.

"Okay, you got it." Alex replied as he began driving towards Portland.

"So, how's things?" Jessica asked Alex.

"Fine, thanks for asking. You?" Alex asked Jessica back.

"Fine too, thanks for asking." Jessica responded. "Have you done any chauffeuring jobs before this?" She then asked Alex.

"No, ma'am. This is my first day." Alex responded back.

"Then you have quite a special first customer." Jessica responded back too.

"How come?" Alex asked, still playing along.

"Because I do government work." Jessica responded.

"Oh, really? Like FBI or something?" Alex asked again.

"Yes, I am. Unlike the CIA, us FBI agents are allowed to talk about our employment with the FBI." Jessica replied.

"And are there any secrets that you're not supposed to share as an FBI agent?" Alex asked again.

"There's actually a very small amount of information which an FBI agent isn't allowed to share with someone. We can usually talk about what we are working on or have worked on in the past." Jessica explained.

"Okay. So, how long have you been with the FBI now?" Alex asked again as he continued driving.

"Since 1991, so about 10 years now." Jessica responded.

"Good, good." Alex responded back. This is where Alex decided to initiate the wild ride.

"How much longer until we get to Saint Mark's? I have more to do today." Jessica asked Alex.

"I have to tell you something, Agent Hoskins. My name is Alexander Coburn, and I'm with the Leone Crime Family. Toni Cipriani doesn't appreciate you sniffing around in our business, so he sent me to teach you a lesson about sniffing around in our business." Alex told Jessica as he began driving like a maniac.

"Ah! Do you really have to drive so dangerously?! I have a husband and two little kids at home, you know?!" Jessica asked, getting scared of Alex's reckless driving.

"You wouldn't want to leave your husband widowed and your children motherless, wouldn't you, Agent Hoskins? That's why I suggest getting the fuck off our backs." Alex told Jessica as he continued to swerve and steer the limo dangerously through the streets of Liberty City.

"Holy shit, you almost killed me by crashing into that building!" Jessica said, getting really scared now.

"Mess with the Italians, Agent Hoskins, and you're gonna get close to death." Alex told Jessica as he continued to drive dangerously.

"Okay, okay, okay! Stop! I can't take this anymore! Okay, I'll leave you and the other Leones alone! Just stop driving so dangerously! I can't afford my family to lose me!" Jessica cried.

"For an FBI agent, you're very easy to put under pressure, Agent Hoskins. Don't tell your superiors of this endeavor of mine, or else your family will lose you regardless, capische?" Alex told Jessica.

"Understood! Not a word!" Jessica replied before Alex stopped the limosine, allowing Jessica to get out. She got out of the limo and quickly ran off. Alex then drove away and called Toni.

"Jessica Hoskins is gonna back off." Alex informed Toni.

"Marvelous. Well done, Alex. I'm pleased as punch right now. I'll let you know if I got anything else for you." Toni replied to Alex before hanging up.


	7. Chapter 7: Leones On The Run

Alex was walking through the streets of Liberty City dressed in his Leone Suit. It was raining in the city. As Alex was walking, he got a call from Joey Leone. "Alex, I have bad news! Very, very bad news! The Sciocchi kidnapped Toni, and now they're planning to kill him at Francis International! We must save him!" Joey told Alex in a panicky voice.

"What?! Alright, wait for me, I'm on my way! Where are you right now?" Alex asked Joey.

"Bedfort Point! Hurry up, because Toni might not have much time left!" Joey replied before he hung up. Alex ran towards Bedfort Point, where Joey was sitting in the front passenger seat of a Leone Sentinel. "Get in, Alex!" Joey told Alex before Alex got in the Leone Sentinel, behind the wheel.

"Alright, I'm here. Now let's rescue Toni!" Alex said before he sped off towards Francis International. "How did the Sciocchi kidnap Toni anyway?" Alex asked Joey.

"While he was out for a walk, he was grabbed by the Sciocchi, and they left a ransom note at my doorstep, saying they want $50K or else they're gonna kill Toni. I refused, and they're now bringing him to Francis International to kill him. So we gotta save him before we lose another Don." Joey told Alex.

"Don't worry, Joey, we're gonna find Toni and save him. You have my word." Alex assured Joey.

"I'm glad to hear that, Alex. Let's get to it then." Joey replied with a sigh of relief. The two then arrived at Francis International Airport and got out of their Leone Sentinel. The two both drew an AK-47 and got ready to fight the Sciocchi, and began to fire at them.

"You got our Don in here!" Alex shouted at the Sciocchi as him and Joey fought their way through hordes of Sciocchi hitmen, trying to find Toni.

"Toni, where are you?!" Joey called as the two of them fought their way through the airport.

"Tell us where Toni is and we'll finish you quickly!" Alex shouted at the Sciocchi.

"Toni?!" Joey called again.

"I'm here! Come quick!" Toni called back. Alex and Joey quickly made it to a room in the airport where Toni was tied to a chair, and was about to be cut into pieces by a buzzsaw.

"Don't worry, Toni. I'll get you." Alex told Toni before breaking into a sprint, and proceeded to quickly untie Toni before the two jumped out of the way as the buzzsaw cut the chair Toni was tied to into pieces. The three men took a moment to catch their breath.

"Holy smokes...Those damn Sciocchi nearly made a meaty meal out of me...Goes to show they don't fuck around..." Toni panted.

"You can say that again..." Alex panted too.

"Well, let's get out of here, before more of them come." Joey suggested.

"Yeah, let's go." Toni replied before Alex tossed him an AK-47 and drew a second one himself. The three men then began fighting their way out of the airport, killing any Sciocchi that crossed their path along the way. The men then got into a parked Landstalker and drove away in it. "Alex, drive us to Bedfort Point. I know a guy who can get us a place to stay there. We're going to leave Portland for a while, because things are unsafe there at the moment." Toni told Alex.

"You got it, Toni." Alex replied as he began driving towards Bedfort Point.

"Man, that was batshit crazy." Toni groaned.

"It sure was, Toni. But you're safe for now, and that's all that matters." Joey replied as he looked at Toni.

"Indeed. But we must come up with a plan to defeat the Yakuza, Sciocchi and the Cazzos before us Leones are driven out of the city. Once we've gotten word from the Yardies that they accept our peace offering, we must continue making allies with the other gangs in the city. Salvatore supposedly made a truce with the Colombian Cartel after growing paranoid of the mute kid who killed him, so we gotta make work of maintaining that truce with them. Then there's the Southside Hoods. We're on good terms with them as well, so we should ask them to join our side in the gang war. We've also got an ally in Donald Love, the billionaire, as well as bomb expert 8-Ball. Alex, do you think you can make work of making allies with all these people?" Toni asked Alex after considering the Leone Family's options.

"I'll do my best to form alliances with all of these people, Toni. But that's a lot of faith to put in a low ranking goon like me." Alex replied to Toni as he continued driving towards Bedfort Point.

"Hey, if you manage to get all of this work done, then you might not be a low ranking goon much longer, because then I might get you made." Toni told Alex.

"That'd be great, Toni. I'll do my best to make work of all of this in that case." Alex replied again.

"I'm glad to hear that." Toni nodded. The men then arrived at their new Bedfort Point safehouse and parked their Landstalker in the garage. They got out and went inside their new safehouse. They looked around.

"Well, this ain't so bad. I think we can make the most of living here." Joey nodded as he looked around the place.

"Yeah, this place looks big enough for three people to live in." Toni replied.

"You guys keep looking around, I'm gonna go for a walk." Alex replied to Joey and Toni, who nodded at Alex, who then proceeded to go outside. He then walked onto the nearest sidewalk and began walking around Staunton Island. As he walked, he got a call from someone, and proceeded to pick up.

"Hello, who's this?" Alex asked after he picked up the phone.

"Mr. Coburn, this is Ernesto Sciocchi. My men failed to kill you and Joey Leone when you rescued your Don, Toni Cipriani from Francis International." Ernesto Sciocchi replied.

"Ah, so you're one of the bastards who wants us Leones out of the city. Well, mark my words, Ernesto, you're gonna be dead meat, along with your friends in the Yakuza and the Cazzo Family, because as long as Toni, Joey, Luigi and I live, you ain't gonna be laying a finger on our operations." Alex warned Ernesto as he walked down the streets of Staunton Island.

"I'd like to see you try, Mr. Coburn. We've forced you and your associates out of Portland, and we'll force you out of any other hideout you may have in this city. I will find you and your associates, Mr. Coburn, and I will kill you once I do." Ernesto told Alex before hanging up.

Sometime later, Alex returned to the Bedfort Point Safehouse, where Toni and Joey were on the couch, drinking a coffee. "Ah, Alex. Great timing. I need you to do something for me." Toni told Alex.

"And that is?" Alex asked Toni.

"You know Fort Staunton, the district with all the construction sites over the place?" Toni asked Alex.

"Yeah, I do. What about it?" Alex asked Toni again.

"Well, there's Colombian Cartel members lurking around there, and I've told one of their members to meet with you there. Joey's going with you, so you're not alone in the matter." Toni explained to Alex.

Joey nodded and got up. "Come on, let's go." He said to Alex.

"Alright, we'll take care of it, Toni. Stay safe." Alex told Toni.

"Don't worry, Alex. I will." Toni assured Alex before Alex and Joey left the Bedfort Point safehouse. They stepped into a Pony that was parked outside and drove over to Fort Staunton.

"Alright, drive us over to Fort Staunton for a meeting with the Colombian Cartel." Joey told Alex, who was doing as he said.

"The Colombian Cartel better maintain that truce Salvatore made with them now that Toni's in charge." Alex remarked as he drove.

"Yeah, they better do, because we can't really afford to have them hostile with us again. Not at a time like this." Joey replied.

"Nuh-uh. I'm curious to see who were gonna be meeting with." Alex then wondered.

"You never know who we could be meeting with. All I'm hoping for is that they won't double cross us during the meeting, or else we're D-O-N-E fucked." Joey replied again.

"We sure are." Alex replied back. The two then arrived at Fort Staunton, and got out of the Pony. They walked onto one of the construction sites where the meeting was supposed to go down.

"Hey, you two can't come in here without a safety hat. Here, have some." A construction foreman said as he tossed Alex and Joey two safety helmets.

"Alright, thanks, sir." Alex politely replied as him and Joey put on their safety helmets. They then took an elevator up to the third floor of a building that was being constructed, because that's where the meeting was gonna go down. The two walked over to a Colombian man with short shaven black hair dressed in a baby blue Hawaiian shirt with blue jeans and white sneakers, and was also wearing a safety helmet on his head.

"You, you the Leone boys?" The Colombian man asked Alex and Joey as they approached him.

"Yep, that's us. You the Cartel guy?" Alex asked the Colombian man.

"Yep. Name's Esteban. Your boss spoke to my boss and my boss told me to meet with you two. The reason being?" The Colombian, whose name was Esteban, asked.

"Well, you see, my father, Salvatore Leone made a truce with your gang recently, but he was murdered by a Yakuza associate shortly after, and now our new boss, Toni Cipriani wants to maintain the truce my father made with your gang. Do you think that's possible?" Joey asked Esteban after explaining the situation to Esteban.

Esteban thought about it. "Tell you what, if you Leone boys can prove to my bosses that you have big cojones, then we'll repay your efforts by helping you Leone boys out in the gang war. Deal?" He asked Alex and Joey.

Alex and Joey looked at each other, then back at Esteban and nodded. "Deal." Alex replied as he shook Esteban's hand to confirm their deal.

"Okay. I'll call you when we need your services. Adios." Esteban replied before leaving the scene.

"Okay, seems that we've sealed a deal with the Cartel. Now we just need to wait on word from the Yardies and Donald Love, and then we're good to go. I already know 8-Ball's on our side, so we won't need to wait on word from him. I'll tell Toni we did good today, Alex. I'll see you later." Joey told Alex.

"Alright, Joey. See you around." Alex replied before Joey left the scene as well.


	8. Chapter 8: Love Of The Donald's People

Alex was walking around Staunton Island when he got a phone call. He answered it. "Coburn." Alex replied when he picked up the phone.

"Hey, Alex Coburn, right? It's 8-Ball. My friend Luigi Goterelli told me to call you. Meet me down at Rockford, Staunton Island." 8-Ball explained once Alex had picked up the phone.

"Alright, I'm coming. Wait for me." Alex replied before hanging up. Alex then stole a car and drove over to Rockford, where 8-Ball was sitting in a white Rumpo. Alex got out the stolen car and walked up to the Rumpo.

"Hey, man. You Alex Coburn?" 8-Ball asked upon noticing Alex.

"Yeah. You 8-Ball?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, that's me. Come on, get in. We're going for a ride." 8-Ball replied. Alex got in the passenger seat of the Rumpo, and him and 8-Ball drove off.

"My friend Luigi Goterelli requested my help in your gang war against the Yakuza, the Schiocchi and the Cazzos. They a buncha nasty fools, ain't they?" 8-Ball asked Alex.

"Yeah, they sure are. The Yakuza ordered a hit on Salvatore Leone and then had him killed. We aren't gonna let that go unpunished. But if we wanna win the gang war against the Yakuza, the Sciocchi and the Cazzos, we're gonna need more allies, and that's why we came to you. So I wanna know: Are you on the Leones' side in this gang war?" Alex asked 8-Ball.

"Of course I am, man. I've always been loyal to Luigi and his associates, and I ain't letting him down in a situation like this. You and the Leones have my support in this gang war." 8-Ball replied.

"That's what I like to hear, man. So, where are we going now?" Alex then asked.

"I got some hardware ready to ship out at my bomb shop down at Newport. You gonna take that hardware down to a Yakuza controlled strip club down at Torrington." 8-Ball explained.

"They got a big ass casino over in Torrington, why don't we just bomb that place instead?" Alex asked 8-Ball in visible confusion.

"'Cause this hardware you gonna deliver ain't strong enough to blow that casino joint. Plus, the Yakuza are on edge right now, and they expecting someone to come for they casino, know what I mean? That's why we bombing they strip club instead, 'cause they ain't got a lot of security protecting they strip club, and that's ideal for us, 'cause then we can bomb the joint without a lot of resistance, know what I mean?" 8-Ball explained to Alex.

"Alright, alright, I get it. Let's blow this Yakuza strip club then." Alex replied as he nodded.

"Good. We here now. Take the stuff, and drive into the strip club's service entrance, then get outta there. Call me once the job's done." 8-Ball told Alex as they arrived at his bomb shop in Newport, Staunton Island. They then got out of the white Rumpo.

"Okay, I got it." Alex replied as he got into a black Rumpo filled with explosives while 8-Ball walked inside. Alex then drove off towards the Yakuza controlled strip club over in Torrington. Once he got there, he drove into the service entrance and ran outside, trying to get away from the strip club as fast as he could, since the joint was gonna blow. The strip club was then blown up by the triggered explosives, and any Yakuza members and civilians who were inside or around the strip club when it blew up were killed.

Alex watched the explosions from a distance, and he began casually walking off like nothing had happened. He then called 8-Ball while he did so. "8-Ball, the Yakuza strip club is blown to pieces." He informed 8-Ball.

"Alright, man. Cool. I'll tell Luigi you did good on that. I'll call you if I got anything else." 8-Ball replied before hanging up.

Alex later returned to the apartment him, Joey and Toni were currently residing at, where he found Toni having a cup of coffee in the living room. Toni noticed Alex entering. "Ah, Alex. You made it. Good." Toni remarked as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Yeah. I mean, you, me and Joey are currently roommates, so we're obviously seeing each other a lot lately." Alex jokingly replied.

"Oh, we're being funny today, are we?" Toni jokingly replied back before taking another sip of his coffee. "Anyway, we got word from the Yardies. They accept our peace offer, and they said they'll repay us if we do some work for them. The Yardies' leader, King Courtney is gonna be calling you. In the meantime, I want you to go to the Love Media Building and meet with Donald Love, an old associate of us Leones. I've personally worked with him before, and while he's a wacko, he's a damn good guy and certainly a valuable asset to our forces in the gang war against the Yakuza, Sciocchi and Cazzos. I told Don to expect you, so he know you're coming." Toni explained to Alex.

"Okay, Toni. I'll go meet with this Donald Love guy." Alex replied.

"Thanks, Alex. You're a good kid. If you can get the Yardies, Love, and the Cartel on our side, I promise you'll be made soon." Toni told Alex.

"I'd love that, Toni. Watch yourself now." Alex told Toni as he left.

"Thanks, Alex. You watch yourself too, kid." Toni replied as he took another sip of his coffee.

Alex stepped into a Leone Sentinel and drove towards the Love Media Building, which wasn't far from the apartment. Alex then entered the building and went up to the roof, where the businessman Donald Love himself was waiting for him. Donald Love was looking at the view of Liberty City.

"Hey, are you Donald Love? I'm Alex Coburn. Toni Cipriani sent me." Alex told Donald.

Donald turned to Alex. "Ah, yeah. Toni told me to expect you. How's it going, kid?" Donald asked Alex.

"Good, as good as I can do in a situation as this one. What about you?" Alex asked Donald.

"I'm fine as well, thanks for asking. And I see what you mean. I mean, I heard about Salvatore's murder. Unfortunate, wasn't it?" Donald asked Alex.

"Yeah. It's the reason I even came back to Liberty City in the first place. But enough about that. Let's get down to business. Ever since Salvatore's murder, we've been in a gang war with the Yakuza, the Sciocchi and the Cazzos. If us Leones want to win this gang war, we're gonna need more allies. So I want to know: Are you on our side in this gang war?" Alex asked Donald.

Donald nodded. "Of course. I've known the Leones since 1998, and I've liked them ever since. I'll join your side in the gang war, and we're gonna turn the Yakuza, Sciocchi and Cazzos to dust. You have my word." He assured Alex.

Alex nodded. "Good. Because if you double cross us, you'll be whacked faster than you can say "crap!"" He told Donald with a serious expression.

Donald nervously chuckled and nodded. "I understood completely, kid. I wouldn't dare to double cross the Leones. I've learned back in 1998 that they mean business, so I wouldn't dare to double cross them." He assured Alex.

Alex nodded. "Good. Now, is there anything you need right now or am I done here?" He then asked Donald.

Donald thought about it. "Well, now that you mention it, there is something you could do for me. You see, I've been having trouble with those Cazzo bastards you're fighting against. I assume you know of the construction sites down at Fort Staunton? I own those construction sites, and now the Cazzos have kidnapped my project manager, an Australian man named Matthew Standish and they're holding him for ransom at a basement down in Newport. I need you to get over there and kill the Cazzos holding him and bring my project manager back in one piece. I'll pay you lots of money if you do this for me." He told Alex after explaining the job to him.

"How much money are we talking about?" Alex asked, interested in Donald's offer.

"10K." Donald replied.

"That's what I like to hear. I'll get it done." Alex replied, shaking Donald's hand before leaving.

"Thanks, Alex. You're a good kid." Donald told Alex as he left before continuing to look at the view of Liberty City.

Alex got back into his Leone Sentinel and drove over to Newport. He then found the basement that Donald Love's project manager, Matthew Standish was being held at. A bunch of Cazzo goons were standing outside the building. Alex overlooked the situation from a distance, sitting in his Leone Sentinel.

"That must be where the Cazzos are holding Don's project manager..." Alex said to himself before driving over to the building and running over all the Cazzo goons that were outside before going inside the building. He began gunning down any Cazzos he saw before finding Matthew Standish.

"Crikey! You really showed those buggers what for, mate! Did Don send ya?" Matthew Standish asked Alex. He had a thick Australian accent, and appeared to look like a Caucasian blonde haired human man with brown eyes and wore a gray two piece suit with a gray undershirt and brown oxford shoes. He was tied to a chair.

"Yeah, he did send me. I'll have you free in a jiffy, buddy." Alex replied as he untied Matthew.

"Thanks, mate. Now get me back to the Love Media Building in one piece. I'm no use to Don when the ground and walls are colored red with my blood, see?" Matthew told Alex.

"I'll make sure those wacko Italians won't lay a finger on you. My word as a, well, Italian." Alex laughed at the irony. Him and Matthew then left the basement and they got into a Yankee that was parked next to the building. They then made their way back to the Love Media Building.

"Crikey, that was insane! But hey, I like it when things get insane. Life's no fun when it's plain ass normal, ain't it?" Matthew asked Alex.

"Ain't that the truth? It's a reason why I didn't go into regular employment." Alex laughed as he kept driving.

"Ah, ya like the illegal business, eh?" Matthew asked.

"Yep. You ever broke the law?" Alex asked Matthew.

"I was once arrested for joyriding with my old man's car when I was 18. Spent six months in the Melbourne Pen for that antic. Fortunately, I was back on the street in four months for good behavior and lack of room." Matthew laughed.

Alex laughed again. "Man, the things you do when you're young..."

"Yeah, indeed." Matthew chuckled. The two then arrived at the Love Media Building and got out of the Yankee.

"Hey, thanks for the ride, mate. Haven't had such a good time in ages. Hope Don pays ya well." Matthew told Alex as he entered the Love Media Building. Alex then walked away and called Donald Love.

"Don, your project manager's back in one piece." Alex told Donald when he picked up.

"Thanks, Alex. As promised, 10K's coming your way. Come on by again sometime, yeah?" Donald asked Alex.

"Of course, Don. See you then." Alex replied before hanging up.


End file.
